


Dragon Age: Avengers

by NaiyaTesaguri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MGiT, Modern(marvel) girl in Thedas, Romance?, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiyaTesaguri/pseuds/NaiyaTesaguri
Summary: Did you ever make a wish? Amelia Stark did. She made several. She wished for a dad, a cool one. She has him, but it cost her her mother's life. She wished for a safe life. She has it, but she had to give up most of her friends and normal schooling for it. Amelia knows how to make wishes, but she also knows, that most of them have consequences. So when she wished to go to Thedas, and her monitor lit up in an eerie green light minutes later, sucking her in somewhere, she already dreaded what will come upon her...Author: I'm sorry, I s*ck at writing summaries. Kinda. So, this is my first fiction in this fandom, I don't really have a beta, and English isn't my first language, so sorry for grammatical problems.  But you can always leave a note if something's amiss.And I didn't choose a pairing yet, so if you want one specific leave a comment about it. Currently, I'm between  Solas, Iron Bull or Cullen. (More the first two, Cullen is sweet and all, but still...)





	Dragon Age: Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog is a little short and there will be short chapters, but I try to always write at least 2000 words. What more can I say? Enjoy it!

Amelia Stark being socially awkward most of the time never thought that something like this would ever happen to her. She was a real gamer, playing most of her day through. Her favorite games being the dragon age series and the last mass effect game, she was smitten with the stories. But even her normal, real life wasn't your average life. Since she was the daughter of Tony Stark she never got the chance to be normal. I mean who would be considered normal while living with the Avengers? Right? No one. So she wasn't your normal geek. But that one day she became even more of a freak than before. You see, she loved her games, and she would occasionally ask JARVIS to search some good to perfect fanfictions. That day she was reading this one story where the girl is being sucked in by a portal into the dragon age universe. She read it already but she still reread it time to time, and wished that she could be that girl, that she could go there and be the Herald, because well, who wouldn't want that? But of course, nothing happens, she was still where she was before, sitting on her sheets and slowly tears starting to flow from her eyes. Of course, she knew that such idiotic wishes wouldn't become fulfilled, but she still hoped. Even if she knew how her wishes normally ended... She never gave up hope, but thought better of it and didn't mention it to people. They wouldn't have understood it, ever. She knew it and got used to it, to being alone all the time. Than her brand new family came along. She always was a gamer, but met her father only at the age of seven, after she wished to have a father, just like every kid in her class. Her mother wasn't cruel to her or anything, she was, in fact, the typical 'best mother ever' always helping her where she could, even though they lived alone in a tiny apartment in Hungary. One day as she was waiting in the school for her mother to arrive and bring them home on her bike, a police car turned on the edge of the street, slowly driving to the parking place in front of her school's playgrounds. Two policemen exited the car, going straight to the afternoon teacher and talking to her about something. Miss Lakatos looked shaken and spared a glimpse in her direction. Amelia, or Amy, as she preferred to be called, wasn't a stupid girl. In fact, she was said to be a genius, called a genius more than once by more than one teacher. So she wasn't clueless and knew something was amiss. Her mother should have been here half and an hour ago, and she should be at home already, preferably tinkering with something under her mom's caring, watchful eyes. But instead of her, the two policemen were coming to the bank where she and her only friend Wily sat, reading 'Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets' together. Because duh... even if she was a genius she was still a kid and liked things like Harry Potter.

"Hey kid, I'm..." started one of the men, cocky looking one, with a little goaty and mushroom-green eyes.

"What's the password?" was the only thing she asked. He was just blinking at her response, slowly growing a pretty shade of pink. The other one, a somewhat older man with a dark-grey mustache and hell brown hair with tiny grey locks in it just smiled.  
"Look, kid, we don't know your password but we have to get you to the hospital. Your mom's in there and she wanted to see you." the elder said. She just stared at his eyes for some seconds and then nicked. In mere minutes they were in the police car and driving in the direction of the Saint Johan Hospital. As Mr Deres parked a dreadful feeling gathered in the pit of her stomach. And when they checked in at the reception she just knew. There won't be reading to her at night anymore, there will be no more summer fun in the bathroom of their little apartment. And with teary eyes she entered the room where her mother's dead body laid. She looked like she only slept. But she knew better. She wasn't stupid. But in that one moment? She wished she were. She sat there at the side of her mother for hours. She didn't count them anymore. Then all of a sudden, a hand landed gently on one of her slender shoulders. It was big and warm. Looking at it from the side, it was a really similar color to her own skin. Slowly turning around she saw a man. He was big and muscular and his features were almost like hers just more manly. He had a goaty and his brown eyes were shining with a kind light.  
"Hey, tiger..." he called to her. She just blinked at the unknown man who dared to enter the room. But she had a feeling about him. And it wasn't a bad feeling per se, so she let it go and let him come in by saying a quiet hello in his direction. It wasn't giving the most welcome feeling, but she and he too could live with that. "Soooo... Apparently, I may am or not your father, so... What's your name, kiddo?" For the first time since he entered, she turned in his direction and said "Amelia Stark, sir." And with that, she came to be the daughter of Tony Stark. Looking around her room she didn't have anything against it. She learned and played when and where she wanted to, and on weekends helped her father in his tinkering. She was good friends with Natasha and Clint and they were always ready to teach her self Defence and how to survive alone. With the Captain she had a good relationship as well. Occasionally they'd draw together somewhere in the house and speak about everyday things. With Bruce she would speak about science and sometimes they would cook together. Thor wasn't there as much as Loki but she was cool with both of them . But of course with Loki she could be a bit more wild and trick the other occupants of the tower, so they were kind of best friends by now. She slowly looked at her computer. It GLOWED. The display glowed in an otherworldly green light. She got up from her bed, almost hypnotized by that beautiful green. She lifted her left arm up and touched the screen... An agonizing pain shot through her hand, and she tried to yank it back. But it was already halfway in the screen! She wanted to scream, fear enveloping the core of her soul, but with a last big thug she was inside the monitor, and suddenly she was falling. In the end she landed with her back on the ground. She heard someone call to her, but all noises were muffled, and her vision swam. She still felt the fear rising in her chest, increasing the speed of her breathing. She tried to lift her hands or legs as her fight or flight instincts kicked in, but they didn't bend to her will. Black spots started to swim in front of her eyes and slowly enveloped her vision, as a figure came to stand above her. She passed out...

**Author's Note:**

> I won't bite if you leave a comment! :)


End file.
